hptatrilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalon
Avalon is an island located south of the island of Ireland and west of England. It hosts the Pendragon Family, the True Monarchs of the United Kingdom or Avalon Tolor as it is called on the Island. There are five major cities on the island. History Before 510ad During the time of the Roman Inviasion of the area the Elves of the Island had a peaceful polytheistic tribal society. The Romans were never successful in invading the island. In 445ad an exiled Roman Commander Ephesius Marcus and his pregnant wife Godiva, arrived as the first outsiders to the island. Upon their arrival Godiva gave birth to a son and they named him Uther. At the age of 18 Uther made a pact with The Great Red Dragon who dwelled in the Anga Oronti (Iron Mountians), located in the south-west region of the island. Within the next two years he and The Dragon, who the Avalonians looked to a source of prophecy; had convinced the island's tribes to unite under his banner. Upon his ascension to King of Avalon, Uther adopted the Surname Pendragon. In the year 470 Uther married Eigyr a daughter of Cunedda King of Gwynedd, ten years later they had son Arthur. Twenty years later Arthur was crowned King, following the death of Uther. The Dragon forged a sword of diamond and gold, as gift for the new king. The Dragon then made a prophecy: : Oh Great King of Avalon with all your might and glory thou shalt liberate your people and vanquish the darkness. By the will in your heart and the fire on my tongue so be it. The Dragon then carved the prophecy into the blade of Excalibur in his tongue, and poured molten gold into the runes. Shortly after his coronation, King Arthur set out to liberate the people in the surrounding lands. By 573ad he had successfully united all of the Seven Pictish Kingdoms, the Ten Welsh Kingdoms, the Gaelic Tribes of Eire as well as the Brythonic Peoples, and the Gaulish people. 510ad - 572ad In 510ad King Arthur created the Kingdom of Avalon Tolor (eng. The Isles of Avalon). Which ruled over Alba(Scotland), Avalon, Brittania (England and Wales), Eire (Ireland), and Gaul (France). After creating the Kingdom, King Arthur went into the Northern Forest and using Excalibur he chopped down a tree. Using the wood from the tree he created a great round table. He placed the table in his castle at Túrionaraëar. He then invited elders and nobles from the lands he ruled over to come and sit at the table as equals, and devise laws and discuss policies for the Kingdom. 573ad - 1118ad 1119ad - 1415ad 1416ad - 1738ad 1738ad - Present Landscape Fortitaurë - Northern Forest The Fortitaurë is populated by tall trees, called lómialdar or night trees. The lómialdar stand three to five hundred feet, with trunks twenty-five to fifty feet in diameter. Their bark is black, the wood is ivory and the sap is like melted silver. The leaves are transparent purple, with black veins and they cast a purple hue over the forest when the sun is out. Measurements and Currency Length Step - Basic unit of length equal to the average length of an adult elves foot, which is about ten inches. Hand - Equal to a half-step. Stride - Equal to three steps. Height Weight Goldhand - Basic unit of weight. Equal to the weight of a solid gold sphere one hand in diameter. About 50 pounds. Symbol GH Goldhalfhand - Half of a Goldhand. Symbol. Gh Goldhandshard - 1/50th of a gold hand. Symbol g Denotion of weight: The lightest adult females weigh 120lbs or 2.1-5, which describes a weight of 2 goldhands, plus 1 goldhalfhand less 5 goldhandshards. The heaviest male is 200lbs or 4 goldhands Currency Bronz = 1 Silvemar = 50 Bronz Silve= 2 Silvemar Golmar = 50 Silve Gol= 2 Golmar Goldiamar = 10 Gol Golatadiamar = 2 Goldiamar Time Coiva - Time from first light to last light. Fume - Time from last light to first light Rindanar - Time from first light to first light Lum - One twenty-fouth of a Rindanar, one hour Lom - One twelfth of a Lum, five minutes Lem - One fifth of a Lom, one minute Leom - One twelfth of a Lem, five seconds Leem - One fifth of a Leom, one second Isilanar - First light Taranar - Noon Anarisil - Last light Tarisil - Midnight Pertisilanar - Halfway between Isilanar and Taranar Pertaranar - Halfway between Taranar and Anarisil Pertanarisil - Halfway between Anarisil and Tarisil Pertarisil - Halfway bewteen Tarisil and Isilanar Elven timekeeping devices are calibrated to consider isilanar as zero hour. Category:Locations